Stand By Me
by Nerdy Rainbows
Summary: You're name, you don't have one. You're simply a creature in a world you don't belong. And its all his fault, a man who you supposedly once were. You could never be him again though, he ruined your life, you ruined your own life. ; Davesprite Sadstuck;


**A/N [welp, obviously]:** Hey there people! This is my first attempt of a Sadstuck fanfic so don't mind any ruff parts. Hell, its my first Homsestuck fic in general. Feel free to give me some constructive criticism, I could always use it! I am very bad with grammar usally so I apologize for stupid mistakes! Either then that Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Your name is Dave Strider. Well, it used to be anyways. You guess you can't call yourself that anymore since you kind of gave it up to someone else.<p>

In technicality you don't even belong in this world. Originally you were from an alternate timeline where you were destined to die.

For some reason in all your ironic thoughts you had the idea to come to this timeline and help save another you. At the time it seemed like a fucking amazing idea. You even went along with merging yourself with some bird. It is pretty cool to have wings and all but it's also an in-convince.

You never thought of what would happen afterwards. You had gotten yourself pulled into some session and what not thinking 'hey this will be fun!' After the game ended wasn't something that was in your mind. Instead you lived for the moment protecting the beautiful Dave that would survive. Why not you, it should of been you.

Eventually you were forgotten by the session's players, left alone to face it all.

But then he found you. In another world you would of called him your Bro but since you weren't the legit Dave he was nothing more then an acquaintance.

Whatever he was Bro fought along side you but you let him down.

You let Dave down.

There was nothing you could so to stop the brutal slaughter of Bro, you barely made it out of they're yourself. Looking back on it you wish that you would of just died. It would of been for the better.

Left alone once more you searched for someone, anyone. Then you met jadesprite. She gave you the hope that maybe you wouldn't be neglected but no, she disappeared too.

Just like everyone else.

Then you found a floating ship, the ticket out of this sick twisted game. Oh how you wish you would of just let yourself be left behind. It was obvious enough that no one wanted you around.

One damn cool ironic douchebag was enough for everybody. Maybe that one troll was right; he told you harsh and cruel words and you took them head on all for the sake of irony.

In someway you had to hold onto your pride though it just proved to be harder and harder to do that.

At the present moment you have none what so ever. The game ended and memories of you seemed to be erased from people's minds.

But no, you were still there lurking in the shadows watching as these humans you once called your friends grow up.

They smiled and laughed forgetting about the game slowly. You wish you could of done that. After all everyone else lost their powers so why didn't you?

It's just no fair is it. It's not ironic either making the whole thing worse.

It turns out you don't have a name, if you ever did it was forgotten a long time ago. You're a beast that lives in the alleyways spending all your time alone.

There are too many things separating you from being human.

It was all because of that stupid game where you thought you could be a hero.

You seem to be illuminated by some kind of orange light, fending off the darkness of the streets. Another trait you carry with you are massive wings that are neatly tucked in on your back at the moment.

Talk about a freak of nature.

Either then those two distinct things you would look like any other badass ironic teenager. Maybe even handsome with your pure blonde hair and pale skin, eyes hidden behind some shades.

Communication is not your strong point considering that you haven't talked to someone either than yourself for a good year or two.

One of the many benefits of being a beast.

You seal yourself off from society spending your days deep into a labyrinth of back streets. Occasionally a person or two gets lost and wanders back here. When they see you they turn tail and run the opposite direction. You don't mind though; it's just the way life goes.

In fact you find a small pleasure in scaring the wanders now days. Bitterness has settled deep into your heart, it had been there ever since those assholes you called friends abandoned you.

There is one person you hold a very large grudge on. His name is Dave Strider and he is an identity thief. You scarified yourself to help this kid and in return he rejects your existence.

How fucking nice is that.

You gave yourself up for him, you protected him through it all not asking for anything in return. What a mistake that was.

Just the thought of the asshole makes you fume with rage. Needing some way to release it you punch at the wall fists soon becoming bloody and raw.

Bad idea looks like you've got company.

There stands a raven-haired boy, biting his lip with two big buckteeth, seeming to be frozen to the spot.

Hey, you know this kid. The one who likes those shitty movies in an unironic way?

If you remember correctly his name is John Egbert.

* * *

><p>Blah, short and stuff I know. Everything I write is short its like a curse. Anyways, hope you liked it! Bye for now~<p> 


End file.
